


sPiCY

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ? - Freeform, But no, Fatso is an inside joke, Hinted sexual content, I should be working on my ith fanfic right now, Multi, Other, how i regret it, i want to die, my friend named a bulbasaur Fatso in 3rd grade and it stuck, she also told me to write this, slight sexual content, this is much very importante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Im definitely not procrastinating on homework/writing/having a life and this is definitely not a spicy shitpost including yous and Pennypapi and Thomas the Tank Engine (briefly) >w<





	sPiCY

**Author's Note:**

> Pennypapi x reader x Thomas

I was walking down the abandoned road again. Ever since I moved here this was the fastest way to work. Then, i passed the house again. There It stood, staring at me again. “Hey Pennypapi!” I smiled. The clown stared at me before it smiled widely. “H-Hiii Fatso.” It groaned and I giggled at the nickname. “Want to come inside for a bit?” It motioned to the old house. I knew what it was hinting, but shook my head. “I have to go to work.” It frowned for a minute or two, but quickly smiled. “It will only be for a little while, besides I have a speeeciaall~ present for you inside.” Curious, i gave in and went inside. On the way in, Pennywise gave my ass a big squeeze. I squealed a bit at his enthusiasm and walked inside a bit faster. I went down to the well and gasp at what I saw before me. “What’s shakin baby cakes?” The glorious blue engine smirked at me. Pennywise snuck up behind me and gave a low chuckle. “I told you I had a speeeccciiiaaall surprise for you,” It smiled. I walked up to Thomas the tank engine and gasped, “He’s so beautiful.” “Not as beautiful as you.” They both said at the same time. I made out with Thomas, then with Pennywise, and then we had the secks ;;;;))))).

Then I had their beautiful bebes. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally delete this off my notes im sorry if I disturbed you


End file.
